A variety of electronic devices such as smart phones and tablet Personal Computers (PCs) can now provide various communication functions such as a voice call, a Short Message Service (SMS), and a Social Network Service (SNS).
A user of the electronic device, moving freely, can use the communication function of the electronic device. For example, when a user of a first electronic device and a user of a second electronic device are communicating telephonically via these electronic devices, and the user of the first electronic device enters a particular place having a poor communication receptivity such as an elevator, the telephonic communication may oftentimes be abnormally disconnected, regardless of the use-intention of the user of the first electronic device.
The call disconnection may thus be caused by an abnormal network service error. However, during the call disconnection, the user of the second electronic device may not be aware of the cause of the call disconnection, and thus an unnecessary misunderstanding may occur between the two users. The user of the second electronic device may inefficiently attempt to call the other user, who may still be disposed within the region having poor communication receptivity causing the network service error of the first electronic device.
The above information is presented as background information to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.